Where I Belong
by Parisa01
Summary: Aiyana belongs in Destiny Islands and she belongs with a boy who's always cared for her and supports her; Riku. When she returns home, her friends find out that Aiyana is one of the most popular girls on the island. She reunites with friends and family. She even develops feelings for her Riku. She even becomes strong to ignore her ex. But what happens when he falls for her again?


Hey guys! Back with another AU KH fanfic! This is based on a relationship which I learnt about and the effects of it. I don't own anyone but Aiyana Sakura. I wanna thank my amazingly sweet best friend/sister for helping me with her Aiyana's story (and picking her name) and my lovely awesome friend '_**thehomiewhowrites'**_.

* * *

_**Where I belong**_

Name: Aiyana Sakura Tsukino

Age: 17

Height: 5ft

Nicknames: 'Ana', 'Sakura', 'Cherry Blossom', 'Baby' or 'Baby cousin'.

Ex-boyfriend: Jacob

Best friend: Riku

Close friends: Amelia, Raelene, Daisy and Melissa

Sister/Brother like friends: Kairi, Sora, Ventus and Vanitas.

Relatives: Eraqus Tsukino (Father 45) and Terra Tsukino (Older brother 23). Rose (Mother, deceased). Zack Fair (Cousin 20), Cloud Strife (Cousin 21) and Yuffie Kisaragi (Cousin 18).

Personality: Kind, friendly, caring, very intelligent, shy, scared of being alone/different, helpful, optimistic to everyone but pessimistic and depressed inside, slightly lacks confidence, stubborn, very rude when she's angry, short tempered and outspoken.

Looks: Long brown straight hair up to her waist (always tied up), side swept fringe, slightly tanned skin, auburn coloured eyes, long eyelashes, dimples, slim and beauty spot on her left upper cheek. She has 3 piercings on each of her ears (2 upper lobe piercings and standard) and a nose piercing.

Bad habits: Cutting.

Information: When she was 6, she was swimming in the sea of Destiny Islands. She then swam deeper to the ocean. But then Aiyana started drowning and without any thought Rose jumped in to save her daughter. But her little girl was unconscious. Rose was coughing a lot and then she passed out. Eraqus brought them both to the hospital who told him that they should urgently operate on Rose.

The doctors found a lot of water in the mother's lungs and they weren't able save her; but it wasn't because of the water in her lungs. Aiyana woke up and survived as she too had water in her lungs. But then she found out that her mother passed away. From that day, Aiyana kept a lot inside and blamed herself for her mother's death.

When Aiyana was 14, she had to move to Twilight Town because her father had a progression opportunity.

Now that Aiyana is 17, they get to move back to Destiny Islands; so does Aiyana's close friends, Amelia, Raelene, Daisy and Melissa. But so does Aiyana's ex…

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Home and Family**_

"Aiyana, wake up." The brown haired girl opened her eyes and yawned to her brother's voice. She stretched whilst rubbing her eyes. She took a nap on the train from Twilight Town. "Look…"

Aiyana looked to her right outside the window and her auburn coloured eyes widened as she gasped. Her eyes sparkled and watered. She touched the window and smiled. Outside was a beautiful view of Destiny Islands with the sea in the distance. Everything was the same; buildings with the equivalent of captivating nature.

"Terra, daddy…" They turned to her. In front of her were her friends who popped their head up to watch their friend. Aiyana turned to her father and brother with a smile, a sweet little giggle and a tear falling down her cheek. "We're home." Her friends squealed saying she was cute and popped their heads down.

"Yes sweetie, we're finally home." Eraqus stated.

"Dad, are we gonna see our cousins?" Terra asked.

"They said they were gonna give us a surprise." Their father stated. The brown haired young man blinked at this and Aiyana tilted her head to the side.

"Surprise?" They asked in unison and Eraqus shrugged.

"I have no idea." He said.

The brown haired teenage girl got up and got her bag. She started walking till she heard her name.

"Hey Aiyana." Amelia called out and she turned to them.

Amelia had black hair ending at her shoulder blades, fair skin and dark eyes. Whereas Raelene had dark brown wavy hair up to her mid back and brown eyes with medium tanned skin. Daisy had black wavy hair which ended past her mid back and blue eyes with olive skin. Finally Melissa had green eyes, maroon straight hair up to her shoulders and tanned skin.

"Where are you off to?" Melissa asked curiously.

"Um, I'm gonna get changed." She mumbled.

"Oooooh! Who are you trying to impress?" Daisy giggled. Aiyana scratched the back of her head and laughed. Jacob looked up and popped his head up to see.

"No one, it's just that it's gonna be boiling out there." She stated. But deep inside she kept thinking about Riku; her best friend. They were always such good friends but she just felt these feelings for him. They were inseparable.

The brown haired teen carried on walking till someone caught her eye and he was staring. She stopped walking and looked at him; Jacob. He had brown, chin length wavy hair with a side fringe, medium porcelain skin and green-brown eyes. Jacob was gorgeous but inside; he was a jerk and a heartbreaker.

Aiyana looked away and gulped as her heart broke. She felt small tears falling down her cheek but she rubbed them away.

"Hey…" He trailed off.

"Hi Jacob." She smiled kindly hiding all her anger and sorrow inside.

"Aiyana." She heard Jacob's mother, Olivia called and looked up. "How does feel to be back in your home town?" She asked curiously.

Aiyana stared at the woman; she was so lovely and nice. And to say that Jacob lied about saying that she hated Aiyana, didn't want her son to be with him and found out (which was a lie). The brown eyed girl blinked and smiled.

"It feels…" Aiyana placed her hand on her heart. "…I can't really describe my feeling. All I know is that I'm really happy."

"You'll be even happier seeing your old friends." Just the mention of her old friends made the brown haired teen grin so widely that no one has ever seen that grin. Jacob blinked at this and gulped as his heart beat was fast. He had pink cheeks; she looked beautiful. Also they saw her dimples.

"Yeah, I can't wait to them." She stated.

"My dear, look at that smile. It seems like your old friends make you very happy. Why I've never seen you smile like that ever." Olivia said.

"Yeah; I have to go the bathroom. Well um, I'm gonna see you later." Aiyana said and Jacob's mother waved.

The brown haired girl walked into the bathroom, got changed, did her makeup and her hair.

Aiyana walked out of the bathroom and a lot of people on the train stared at her. Her friends' jaws were dropped. Jacob stared at her with wide eyes and was even drooling a little with red cheeks.

The brown haired teenager wore a white bralet, a high waisted floral white and pink skirt up to her mid-thigh and pink wedges. Her hair was done in a high messy bun with her side fringe plaited. Aiyana was even wearing an even amount of blusher on her cheeks with perfect top eyeliner and rosy pink lipstick which was shocking to her friends. She never wore makeup in Twilight Town.

Aiyana walked well in her wedges and there were some guys who wolf whistled. The brown eyed teen rolled her eyes at this with a sigh. She got back to her seat and Eraqus smiled.

"My little girl is back." He said and she turned to him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You look like a real girl now; that's what he means. You can be a real boy, sometimes." Terra stated.

"Hey!" She pouted and started rustling his hair. "What do you mean sometimes? I'm never a boy!"

"Oy! Stop messing my hair!" He exclaimed whilst pinching her cheeks really hard.

"OWWWW! Stop that you're hurting my cheeks!" She yelled and everyone was staring.

"Stop it both of you!" Their father raised his voice and they stopped.

"He started it!" She pointed at him.

"No, she started it!" He shouted.

"You're both acting like little children." He stated.

"You should be saying that to the baby." Terra mumbled and Aiyana's eyes widened.

"Hey, just 'cuz I'm the youngest doesn't mean I'm a baby! I'm 17 for crying out loud. You should look at yourself grandpa!" She stuck her tongue at him. "Plus you're crying about me rustling your hair. Gosh, you just wanna look good for Aqua." Aiyana said with a smirk and Terra blushed immensely.

"Oh shut it Ana. It's true you're a baby; you still sleep with that damn Teddy. You still sleep with Baloo!" He laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"That is SO dry, Terra!" She exclaimed.

"Both of you are acting like 5 year olds! You both are causing a commotion." Their father said. "Now settle down. I don't care who started, I'm ending it. You guys are the reason my hair is turning grey." He ran his hand through his hair with a sigh.

"You're ARE old." Terra and Aiyana said in unison.

"You children are such bullies." He cried melodramatically whilst rubbing his fake tears. The siblings started laughing at him and Eraqus joined along.

Olivia smiled at this and sighed with delight.

"Look how happy the 3 of them are; laughing together." Olivia's smile dropped and she glared at her son. "I just can't believe you broke that poor girl's heart with a lie. Aiyana is such an amazing and respectful girl; what do you not see in her?" She asked. Jacob just looked away with a disappointed sigh.

The train finally stopped and they all stood up. Deep inside the brown haired girl was so very excited. Terra and Eraqus got the heavy suitcases whilst Aiyana carried her share of 3 bags; 2 suitcases and a shoulder bag.

The doors opened and the brown haired 17 year-old felt the breeze with a sigh. She smiled and stepped off. She felt the wind blow and just felt so relieved and happy to be home.

Everyone else got off the train and they showed their tickets and passports.

Aiyana, Terra and Eraqus got outside with the girl's friends and ex already out.

The siblings and father's eyes widened and they blinked. There they saw their family in a big group with 6 aunties and uncles. They were all cheering and whistling. In front of them were, Zack, Cloud and Yuffie (standing in that order). They were holding up signs which made Aiyana giggle, Terra smirk and Eraqus face palm. It looked a little like this:

**AIYANA SAKURA TSUKINO **

** TERRA TSUKINO **

**UNCLE ERAQUS TSUKINO **

Eraqus walked over to his brothers and sisters who each hugged him. As always he got emotional. Zack sprinted to Terra whilst dragging Cloud by his hair. The poor blonde haired teen kept saying ouch repeatedly. The dark haired energetic teen wrapped his arm around the brown haired 23 year old's shoulder and gave him a noogie. Cloud and Terra bro-fisted.

"Yo Terra!" Zack grinned.

"What's up Terra?" Cloud asked.

"Hey guys! It's been long!" He exclaimed.

"SAKURA!" Yuffie screamed which made the said girl's friends' ears hurt. The brown haired girl giggled at this.

"UFFIE YUFFIE!" She exclaimed loudly and they ran to each other. The cousins hugged each other tightly and Yuffie laughed but tears fell down her cheeks. Aiyana pulled away from her and wiped her tears. "Don't cry, I'm back and I won't leave again; promise.

"Good; you better not." She said whilst poking her forehead.

"Hey baby cousin!" Zack shouted and Terra's sister's friends laughed at this. Aiyana sweat dropped.

"I'm not a baby anymore, Zack-Zack!" She exclaimed.

"Awwwww puffy cheeks! You're back. You're all grown up. Look how pretty you are." He stated whilst pinching her cheeks. "You're so pretty that if you weren't my cousin, I would have dated you."

Everyone was quiet and Aiyana blinked. Zack was just laughing and his cousin smiled awkwardly.

"I take that as compliment; thanks." She said.

"Ignore him, Sakura." The blonde haired boy mumbled and Aiyana smiled.

"Cloudy!" She hugged him tightly and his eyes widened. Then he realised that this was Aiyana; his favourite cousin, who he used to take care of when she was a little child. Aiyana looked at him as an elder brother. Cloud hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"My Cherry Blossom is home." He stated.

The brown haired girl pulled away from him and ran to her uncles and aunties. They all hugged her and she giggled at this.

"Aiyana really loves and cherishes her family." Raelene said.

"Yeah, I would have never imagined." Amelia stated.

"She must have really missed her family." Melissa smiled.

"I missed you all so much." Aiyana said with tears falling down her cheeks. "We're back home with our family. This is where we belong."

* * *

There! Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


End file.
